Outer Rim Update
The Outer Rim Update was an update to 's released on Tuesday, March 22, 2016. It introduced the as well as a host of additional features and bug fixes to 's , such as: *Ranks: Increased Rank cap from 50 to 60 *Scoreboard: Added icons for playing as a Hero, playing in a vehicle, and player ping *Combat: Added combat roll to non-Hero characters; strafe and double tap B (Xbox One) or Circle (PlayStation 4), for PC strafe and press Alt (can be rebound) Patch notes Additional Content/Functionality * : Now available for Season Pass owners *New Feature: Hutt Contracts add a new way of obtaining Weapons and Star Cards *New Feature: Spectator Mode introduces a way to watch Private Match games with a variety of camera angles and the ability to swap between players quickly *Multiplayer Menu: Redesigned the screen to facilitate players being able to get into a game mode more quickly and easily *Multiplayer: Teams will now re-balance when transitioning between maps *Teamplay Focus: New feature in which an objective can be highlighted by each player to highlight where players are heading; press X (Xbox One), Square (PlayStation 4), or E (PC) *Ranks: Increased Rank cap from 50 to 60 *Scoreboard: Added icons for playing as a Hero, playing in a vehicle, and player ping *Scoreboard: Rearranged Score to be the first column represented *Scoreboard: Faded player row to signify when a player has been defeated *Combat: Added combat roll to non-Hero characters; strafe and double tap B (Xbox One) or Circle (PlayStation 4), for PC strafe and press Alt (can be rebound) *Partner: The Partner Icon will now be visible on screen at all times *UX: The currently selected Trait card is now shown in the deploy screen *Credits: Updated Game Credits list Weapon and Star Card Changes *New Weapons: The DL-18 Blaster Pistol and the DLT-19X Targeting Rifle can be obtained via Hutt Contracts *New Powerup: The T-7 Ion Disruptor has been added to the powerup pool *General: Triggering a card right before death will no longer result in an effect not triggering and the card going on cooldown *Bodyguard: Corrected the Level 3 description from "Decreases explosive damage by a high amount AND blaster damage by a small amount" to "Decreases explosive damage by a medium amount AND blaster damage by a small amount" *Survivalist: Corrected the Level 3 description from "Health regeneration starts much faster AND replenish a small amount of health with each kill" to "Health regeneration starts faster AND replenish a small amount of health with each kill" *Bounty Hunter: Corrected the Level 3 description from "High chance to get a Power-up with each kill AND resets cooldown with each kill" to "Medium chance to get a Power-up with each kill AND current cooldowns decreases with each kill" *Bounty Hunter: Modified drop chances and cooldowns - Level 1: 25% Drop chance, Level 2: 50% Drop chance, & Level 3: 50% Drop chance AND 75% cooldown on each kill *Shields: Personal Shield, Squad Shield, & the Blaster Cannon will now deflect and absorb most forms of projectiles; exceptions being the Cycler Rifle, Scatter Gun & Proximity Bomb *Shields: When Personal Shield is active, the player is unable to fire weapons and throw grenades, but can still deploy droids, turrets, & call in Heroes and vehicles *Bowcaster: Updated damage to be consistent across all 3 charge levels - Projectile damage is now 40, Explosion damage is now 33, & the Explosion radius is now 2m *Bowcaster: Lowered max hold time from 5 to 3s *Bowcaster: Now properly goes on cooldown when firing a shot and then quickly entering a turret *Barrage: Lowered fuse timer from 2-2.25 to 1-1.5s *Barrage: Decreased inner explosion radius from 3 to 2m *Impact Grenade: Increased damage from 90 to 100 *Impact Grenade: Decreased explosion radius from 2.25 to 2m *Ion Grenade: No longer deals collision damage *Flash Grenade: Added a screenshot component to give it an extra disorienting effect *Scan Pulse: Cooldown time increased from 10 to 18s (normal) and 8 to 16s (upgraded) *DL-44: Damage decreased from 19 to 13 at a ranges greater than 40m *Powerups: Deployed Droids and Turrets will now self-destruct after 20s when the owner is defeated *Blaster Cannon: Kills will now count towards leveling Trait Cards *Blaster Cannon: No longer takes splash damage from its own shots *E-Web: Players now correctly take damage when right up against the barrel of the gun *Viper Probe Droid & R5-D4 Droid: Spawn protection decreased from 2 to 0.5s *R5-D4 Droid: Now shows the correct health bar color for both teams *Smart Rocket: No longer fires from the center of the player camera, now from the barrel of the weapon *Vehicle Turret: Destroying this will now properly grant you score *Jumpack: Cooldown lowered from 25 to 22 (normal) and from 20 to 17 (upgraded) Vehicle Changes *T-47 Airspeeder: Now properly explodes when hitting the ground after a player ejects *T-47 Airspeeder: During Walker Assault it is no longer possible to switch Tow Cable targets during the Tow Cable event *74-Z Speeder Bike: Kills with the cannon are now properly displayed *74-Z Speeder Bike: No longer takes damage when just outside the edge of the Orbital Strike boundary * : No longer takes damage from fire * : Changed the max pitch on the grenade launcher *Millennium Falcon & Slave I: Now are immediately destroyed when crashing into the ground while in 1st Person view *DF-9: Laser fire is now visible when angling the turret up *Y-Wing: Players are now properly notified if they are killed by a Y-Wing Multiplayer Game Mode Changes *General: Misc spawning improvements across various map & mode combinations *General: Leia Organa's Rebel Honor Guard and Emperor Palpatine's Shocktroopers are limited to only 2 spawns during the Heroes vs. Villains and Extraction Game Modes *General: Players no longer instantly die during vehicle deployment after having taken damage that would kill them prior to the transition *Fighter Squadron: Games will no longer end in a draw when a player that crashes into the ground would have awarded the winning points *Fighter Squadron: Vehicles of equal size will now both be destroyed when colliding regardless if one vehicle is shielded *Hero Hunt: Redesigned the way in which the new Hero is selected, now the top 3 damage dealers have a chance to be the next Hero - Spin the Wheel! *Blast: Re-added Sulfur Fields back into the Blast map rotation *Drop Zone: Altered player count from 16 to 12 Mission Changes *Survival: Stars earned in the Survival in the Ice Caves and Rebel Depot Missions now count towards your total in the social hub *Survival: Zoom now functions properly on all maps *Survival: The during Wave 4 on will now properly spawn in *Split Screen: Player 2 can now see the health of Player 1's deployed turret *Split Screen: Player 2's Scan Pulse now highlights enemies as expected *Hero Battles: Friendly AI tokens will now properly award points to the enemy team during Solo Play *Battles: Losing a life in offline Battles is now correctly tracked when winning Hero Changes *General: Fixed inconsistencies with blocking blaster fire between active and passive blocking for , , & Emperor Palpatine *General: When blocking blaster fire modified with Explosive Shot or Ion Shot, & now deflect and reflect Explosive Shots or Ion Shots back *General: Heroes can no longer fire their weapon while melee'ing * : Increased health from 1500 to 1650 * : Block ability time increased from 4 to 8s * : Decreased cooldown of Lightsaber Throw from 7 to 6s * : Increased distance of Lightsaber Throw by 3m * : Decreased health from 1000 to 925 * : Slightly decreased running speed * : Increased the range at which his blaster damage starts to drop off from 30 to 45m * : Increased the range at which blaster damage is at the low end from 60 to 75m Misc. Bug Fixes *General: Lighting, textures, audio, user interface, text, and collision fixes *General: Crash fixes *General: Partner and Party connection fixes *Map: Removed erroneous s outsider of the playable area from Heroes vs. Villains on Twilight on Hoth *Achievement / Trophy: Updated text of Ackbar's Elite to state "Complete any survival mission on Master without spending a life" References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)